just another sad story
by desce27
Summary: sebuah cerita tentang kehidupan Sehun dan hubungannya dengan keluarganya (warning: sehun POV/ author POV, akan ada kata-kata yang menyakitkan mata, male OC, banyak angst, no pairing, fluff family) [cast: mainly Sehun sama kakaknya (my OC Yuro), ada sedikitlah member exo]


Setiap orang memiliki sifat yang berbeda-beda tidak ada yang benar-benar sama sekalipun mereka adalah anak kembar atau bersaudara, mungkin mirip tapi tidak pernah sama. Aku tahu hal itu, aku sangat mengetahuinya tapi kenapa orang-orang ingin aku menjadi manusia sempurna, anak yang akan di banggakan oleh orang tua dan di kagumi oleh semua yang mengenalnya.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku harus seperti itu, tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada manusia yang sempurna walaupun ada mereka semua hanya melihat dari satu arah mereka tidak melihat dari seluruh arah, mereka tidak melihat sisi gelap seseorang yang mereka hanya ingin lihat hanyalah sisi sempurna yang penuh dengan kebohongan.

Ayahku pernah berkata bahwa dia ingin aku menjadi seseorang yang jujur dan melihat semua hal dari berbagai sisi agar aku dapat memahami semua hal dengan jelas, ia juga berkata bahwa ia ingin menjadi seperti itu tapi ia gagal karena ia sering memakai topeng malaya ia selalu mengajariku untuk jujur. Dan itulah kenapa aku selalu jujur dalam perkataanku dan juga perasaanku, aku pun selalu melihat dari berbagai sudut agar aku mengerti.

Kakak juga sama seperti ku tapi ia lebih hati-hati dalam memilih kata-kata dan juga menunjukkan perasaannya, ia bilang bahwa itu adalah self-defense agar orang-orang yang ia sayangi tidak sakit hati. Saat itu aku tidak mengerti maksudnya apa karena itu ia katakan saat aku masih berumur 6 tahun, aku masih terlalu naif dan polos saat kakak bilang itu semua.

Pada akhirnya aku mengerti maksud kakak tapi itu sudah terlambat karena sifatku ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang tidak bisa di hapus lagi. Aku mengerti perkataannya saat orang-orang yang ku anggap teman mulai mengucilkan aku saat mereka tahu sifatku yang tidak bisa berbohong dan terlalu jujur. Sejak saat itu aku mulai menjadi penyendiri di kelas karena mereka tak akan bisa mentolerir kejujuranku.

Saat ibu tahu aku di kucilkan di sekolah saat aku SD ia marah besar tapi bukan kepada mereka, anak-anak sekolah, tapi kepada ayah dan kakak ku yang waktu itu masih berada di bangku SMP. Ibu meneriaki mereka berdua dengan amarah, menyalahkan mereka. Saat itu aku dikurung di kamarku dengan alasan ini adalah pembicaraan orang dewasa tapi teriakan ibu terdengar sampai kamarku yang berada di lantai dua, aku hanya bisa terduduk diam di kasurku merasa bersalah. Aku menangis sampai aku tertidur di kasur, mungkin karena aku terlalu merasa bersalah aku tidak sadar bahwa ayah dan kakak sama sekali tidak berbicara.

Saat pagi tiba dan kami sedang sarapan aku menyadari bahwa mereka semua sudah kembali seperti biasa tidak ada aura menyesakkan di sekitar mereka. Tapi aku masih takut, aku takut bahwa itu hanyalah ketenangan sebelum badai, itu menakutkan. Saat pergi sekolah kakak yang mengantarku hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepalaku berkata bahwa tidak ada yang perlu aku takutkan karena masalahnya pun sudah selesai dengan damai. Saat aku menatapnya ragu ia hanya tersenyum dan aku tahu kakak tidak akan berbohong padaku, aku pun menghela nafas lega.

Saat aku di tahun akhir sekolah dasarku hal buruk menimpa keluargaku. Ayah dan ibu mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan tidak bisa di selamatkan, polisi bilang mobil mereka tertabrak oleh truk yang oleng. Aku menangis, aku menangis dengan emosi yang tercampur aduk, aku terus menangis di rumah, di pemakaman, dan di kamar aku menangis tanpa henti semua yang ku lihat, yang ku rasa mengingatkanku pada mereka. Saudara-saudara ku pusing karena aku tak mau berhenti menangis dan membiarkan ku menangis sendirian di kamar ayah dan ibu.

Saat aku menangis kakak datang membawa makanan, ia datang dengan muka netral seperti biasanya tapi aku tahu pasti kakak baru saja menangis karena matanya sedikit sembab. Ia duduk di sampingku dan membujukku untuk makan karena aku belum makan seharian itu. Aku tak menjawab ataupun merespon perkataannya, aku hanya terbaring di kasur memeluk foto ayah dan ibu. Aku mendengarnya menghela nafas capai aku mengira dia akan berdiri dan meninggalkanku seperti saudara ayah dan ibu. Tapi aku salah kakak malah berbaring di sebelahku, menatapku dan mengelus rambutku dengan lembut, ia tidak berkata apa-apa dan dengan itu aku kembali menangis. Ia memelukku dan terus mengelus kepalaku dengan halus. Aku pun merasa lelah mataku perlahan menutup. Tapi sebelum aku tertidur aku dengan kakak berbicara untuk pertama kalinya.

"maafkan aku Sehun."

itu adalah kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum ia pergi ke London untuk meneruskan sekolahnya. Ia pergi pagi-pagi sekali, tante bilang bahwa kakak sudah di jadwalkan untuk pergi ke London dari satu bulan yang lalu. Yang membuatku kesal bukan karena aku tidak di beri tahu tentang ini tapi kenapa ia harus pergi setelah pemakaman ayah dan ibu tidak bisakah dia undur keberangkatannya. Aku mulai merasa kesal padanya.

Sejak saat itulah tante mulai tinggal bersamaku, aku mulai bisa bangun dari kesedihan di tinggal kedua orang tua ku. Orang-orang mulai melihatku dengan tatapan kasihan tapi setelah aku menyatakan ketidaksukaanku pada rasa kasihan mereka, mereka mulai menatapku dengan tatapan kesal. Karena itulah aku terkenal sebagai Ice King di sekolah dan di kompleksku. Dan aku juga terkenal sebagai tukang berkelahi. Aku menjadi begitu karena pertama aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku dan kedua kakakku yang belajar di luar negeri itu tidak pernah menghubungi aku atau tante walaupun kami mengiriminya surat ia tidak pernah membalas surat kami dan saat kami meneleponnya, teleponnya selalu tidak aktif.

Dan itulah awal dari semua kekacauan di hidupku.


End file.
